Atravesando fronteras
by MeganBrony
Summary: Han pasado ya 5 años desde que Spike fue desterrado de Equestria, mantuvo su promesa de no pisar terreno Equestre ni mantener comunicación con ninguno de sus habitantes, pero la soledad y las ansias de volver a estar entre los brazos de la poni que ama lo obligaran a regresar a la vida que creyó perdida para siempre. (SpikexTwilight)
1. Chapter 1

Atravesando fronteras.

 **Notas iniciales: Buenos días, tardes o noche comunidad de Fanfiction, aquí su querido amigo MeganBrony reportándose con una nueva historia. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar una cosa; Esta historia es la continuación de mi primer One-Shot "Lágrimas de sangre". Si aún no lo has leído te recomiendo que lo hagas para entender algunas cosas. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

Capítulo 1: Medidas desesperadas.

 _La soledad es un sentimiento de rechazo y abandono el cual nos va matando poco a poco, igual que un cáncer._

Más allá del oscuro y estrellado firmamento, en una pequeña y fría caverna cerca del reino draconia, yacía un dragón de escamas moradas y púas verdes, este se encontraba sumergido en su letargo, recostado sobre su lecho el cual consistía en una pequeña pila de toda clase de piedras preciosas...

Spike despertó de súbito, jadeaba y sudaba a mares, en su rostro se dibujaba una enfermiza mueca de terror, había tenido otro de esos sueño en el que se veía a si mismo devorando a sus amigas, se negaba a creer que eso pudiera pasar.

-N... no soy un monstruo, jamás haría algo así conscientemente- se repetía una y otra vez mientras negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza.

Spike estaba a muy poco tiempo de sucumbir a la locura, desde hace 5 años tenía la misma pesadilla; el devorando a sus amigas, a los ponis que conocía y quemando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, sabía que jamás haría algo así, no de manera consiente.

Desde aquel fatídico día se preguntaba si de verdad volvería a tener esos deseos de acecinarlas, de verlas morir, oírlas suplicar por ayuda, de lamer la sangre directamente del cuerpo sin vida, aun así el lado racional de su mente se negaba a si quiera considerar esa posibilidad, pero el temor de sucumbir de nuevo a los instintos con los que había nacido lo aterraba.

Se preguntó si debería regresar, solo para probarse así mismo que no era como los otros dragones, que lo que paso aquel día solo fue un accidente, un desliz, algo que jamás tendría que haber pasado, aunque muy dentro de su subconsciente regresaría a Equestria por otras razones aparte del miedo y la hiriente soledad.

Se limpió el sudor que bajaba por su frente, amenazando con irritar sus ojos color verde, se levantó de su pila de gemas, sintiéndose débil a causa de las largas noches que se la pasaba en vela, se adentró más hacia la oscura y fría caverna donde llevaba viviendo los últimos 2 años, al salir traía con sigo una alforja la cual le había dado Twilight, momentos antes de que saliera de Equestria, miro aquella alforja con nostalgia, pensando en la vida que dejo a atrás, una pequeña y cristalina lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, cayendo en el duro y frio suelo de la caverna, Spike se cuestionaba muy seriamente la decisión que iba a tomar, despues de todo lo habían desterrado, pero ya no aguantaba más estar solo.

-"No tengo más opción, debo regresar"- pensó el dragón antes de comenzar a empacar todas las gemas que cabrían en la alforja, incluyendo una fotografía que vino dentro de esta, se colocó una capa con capucha que compro en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera de Equestria, dicha capa le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-Es hora...- se dijo así mismo.

Spike dejo de ser un bebe hace tiempo, en los últimos 5 años había madurado tanto física como mentalmente, ya no caminaba erguido, estando en cuatro patas era poco más pequeño que la princesa luna, tenía una pequeña cicatriz que iba desde arriba hacia abajo de su ojo derecho, una de sus espinas caía al frente de su cara a manera de mechón de cabello.

Antes de salir de la caverna miro hacia atrás con tristeza, viendo su pila de tesoros, pensando en lo mucho que le había costado obtenerla, peleo con uñas y dientes para poder recolectarlas, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, apartando aquellas ideas, iría por un tesoro más grande y no podía dar marcha atrás, regreso su vista al frente y con paso firme se encamino a aquel sitio donde le tenían prohibido entrar otra vez.

...

...

Equestria: Poniville.

Las cosas en el pequeño pueblo no habían cambiado mucho, lo único diferente era el gran castillo que se erguía imponente sobre el pequeño pueblo, en él se encontraba una alicornio de color lavanda firmando unos papeles desde su despacho, dejo por un momento las hojas y se quitó unos anteojos que usaba para que la lectura no se le haga tan pesada, se tallo los ojos ya que estos le dolían un poco, últimamente tenía más trabajo del habitual, se sentía algo cansada pero eso cambiaria ese día, había invitado a sus amigas a pasar la noche en el castillo, tal vez de esa forma saldría momentáneamente de la monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida y su trabajo y entraría de nuevo a su zona de confort.

Las horas pasaron y Twilight ya había terminado de revisar el último documento del día, respiro un tanto aliviada, era el momento de hacearse un poco antes de que sus invitadas llegasen, no quería que hicieran acto de presencia y la vieran toda desalineada, en especial Rarity.

Se acercó a un espejo, no hizo gesto alguno al ver sus grandes ojeras y su despeinada crin, en algunos casos durante su trabajo se jalaba los pelos de la crin por la frustración y el desespero. Antes de retirarse al baño vio reflejado en el espejo una foto con un fino marco de plata, se le acercó a la foto, viéndola con nostalgia y tristeza, en la foto se veía una pequeña potranca abrazando afectuosamente a un pequeño dragón.

-"Spike, me pregunto en donde estará, o si se acuerda de mi"- se preguntaba la poni lavanda mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían en el vidrio del marco.

-Querida, ya estamos aquí- hablo una poni blanca de finos modales mientras entraba sin permiso por la puerta del despacho, al ver a la poni lavanda llorando se preocupó un poco -cariño, ¿está todo bien?-

-Oh chicas, llegaron temprano- decía Twilight mientras trataba inútilmente de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Te sientes bien terroncito?- pregunto AppleJack.

-S... sí, solo estaba... recordando a alguien-

-A Spike, ¿cierto?- inquirió Pinkamena Diane Pie, o Pinkie para los amigos.

Twilight no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el suelo, pero ese silencio solo significaba que sí, las chicas se le acercaron dándole un abrazo grupal. De entre todas Twilight fue la más afectada por la partida de Spike. Despues de un rato soltaron el abrazo, Twilight les agradeció mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado, despues de ese tierno momento todas disfrutaron del resto de la noche, riendo y jugando como si volvieran a ser unas potrancas.

La noche se fue dando paso a una bella mañana, la primera en despertar fue la princesa, miro a su alrededor, observando a sus amigas metidas en sacos para dormir, aún era temprano, ella siempre se levantaba a esta hora para realizar sus labores, desde la partida de Spike todo para ella se le había vuelto más pesado y tedioso, sin su asistente número uno a su lado se sentía agobiada todo el tiempo, pero se tenía que acostumbrar, desde hace años se había resignado a que nunca volvería a ver aquel pequeño dragón. Twilight suspiro pesadamente, se levantó de su cama y fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse un poco, luego bajo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Horas despues, en el gran comedor se encontraban las chicas sentadas en la enorme mesa mientras degustaban un delicioso desayuno, reían alegremente mientras contaban algunas anécdotas, graciosas en su mayoría, eran pocas las veces que se reunían para pasar tiempo de calidad entre amigas, cada una de ellas tenían obligaciones, por lo que no podían reunirse muy a menudo.

Despues del desayuno cada una tomo rumbos distintos, Twilight las despedía desde la puerta del castillo, despues de serrarla todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que comenzaba a enfermar a la poni lavanda, se sentó en el suelo y miro a su alrededor, como esperando a que algo pase, pero nada ocurrió, no tenía guardias, no tenía sirvientes, no tenía a sus amigas... no tenía a su asistente, estaba sola en ese inmenso castillo, se abrazó a sí misma, como buscando resguardo en su ser, se sentía atrapada en un vacío eterno, podía sentir las garras de la soledad aprisionándola y envolviéndola en un mar de tristeza, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras susurraba que la ayudasen, si esto continuaba así definitivamente se volvería loca.

...

...

A Spike le faltaba todavía mucho para entrar en los territorios de Equestria, la mayor parte del camino hasta ahí se la paso volando, ya no podía hacerlo más, estaba más que agotado y le dolían las alas, intentaría llegar a poniville lo más rápido posible, aunque eso implique causarse daño a sí mismo. Caminaba a paso pesado, tardaría un poco más de lo que esperaba en llegar a su destino pero no le importaba, se detuvo un momento para comer algo, tendría que darse prisa, la cantidad de gemas que empaco no serían suficiente para sustentar todo el viaje, tomo un rubí de fuego y estaba a punto de encajar sus colmillos en este cuando se detuvo por un momento, miro aquella piedra preciosa pensando en aquel amor fallido, aquel amor que nunca fue ni será correspondido, respiro hundo antes volver a guardar la gema, pensar en aquello le había quitado por completo el apetito, se echó la alforja al lomo y continuo con su camino.

Las horas pasaban y con ello un cumulo de nubes grises comenzaban a hacerse visible en el basto cielo, una a una las gotas iban cayendo como cascada cristalina, Spike reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, miro hacia todas partes, buscando un refugio hasta que lo hayo, un molino de viento que por su aspecto, parecía que llevaba décadas sin funcionar, se encamino hasta aquel lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Si fuera por el seguiría caminando pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era enfermarse.

Llego hasta su refugio, sacudiéndose el cuerpo cual si fuera un perro, miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no haya alguien más que hubiese tenido la misma idea de refugiarse aquí, además de las ratas y uno que otro pajarillo no había nadie más, llego hasta uno de los rincones y lanzo su alforja al suelo, se despojó de la capa ya que esta se encontraba mojada, se recostó en el duro y frio suelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la alforja.

En su estado de duerme vela recordaba las frías noches de invierno en poniville, cuando Twilight le permitía dormir con ella, eran estas clases de noche en las que más añoraba la compañía de aquella poni lavanda, sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca de él, sentir su calmada respiración chocando con sus escamas, sentir el olor a libro viejo de su pelaje, sentir que había alguien en quien confiar ciegamente.

Añorar aquella compañía tan desesperadamente lo estaba volviendo loco

Llevaba años que no hablaba con alguien, el ultimo ser vivo con quien entablo conversación fue con un viejo dragón que conoció, lamentablemente este ya se encontraba cerca de la muerte. Spike lo recordaba, estuvo hay presente cuando murió, lamento mucho aquella perdida, el primer amigo dragón que conoció, y el único dragón que no intento matarlo. Despues de su muerte se quedó solo, esa era una de las razones por las que quería regresar a Equestria, ya no quería estar solo, se cansó de creer que no le importaba a nadie. Despues de quedarse despierto un rato más decidió cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

...

...

Un nuevo amanecer nacía en las hermosas tierras de Equestria, todo era paz y quietud, excepto en la mente de una princesa, sus sueños eran bombardeados una y otra vez por los horribles recuerdos de la partida de su asistente, de vez en cuando soñaba con aquel pequeño dragón, y eso comenzaba a afectar su mente. Se sacudía de manera violenta en aquellas sabanas tan blancas como la nieve mientras gemía el nombre de aquel dragón que le habían arrebatado a la fuerza. Sus almohadas y parte de sus sabanas se encontraban en el suelo, su crin toda despeinada y su pelaje de un color más opaco la hacían lucir mal, como si estuviera enferma.

Jadeaba y sudaba frio mientras se sacudía cada vez más fuerte hasta que la cama se le termino acabando, cayendo al frio suelo de cristal, no realizo gesto ni emitio sonido alguno, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a despertar de esa forma, se levantó del suelo de manera casi autómata y camino hacia su tocador, se acicalo lo mejor que pudo y bajo hasta la cocina, arrastrando los cascos mientras mantenía la mirada baja, entro a la cocina para preparar un poco de café. Se encamino a su despacho mientras levitaba una tasa de color amarillo canario, buscaría la forma de sobrellevar ese día como hacía con los otros, pero pareciera que cada día era peor que el anterior, se sentó en su silla a esperar al poni que le entregaba los documentos todas las mañanas a la misma hora, levito su tasa de café y le dio un sorbo, frunció el ceño al sentir el sabor de aquel café, jamás pudo hacer un café que le supiese igual a como lo preparaba Spike.

Desde que Twilight asendio a princesa, Celestia le había dado más responsabilidades, enviándoles documentos todas las mañanas para que los revisase/firmase, se los enviaba por correo por obvias razones. El trabajo era duro, a veces consumiendo todo su día pero no le importaba, despues de todo no tenía más nada que hacer, sus amigas se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos y ya no tenían tiempo para ella, a Twilight le preocupaba que su amistad se fuera deteriorando con el paso del tiempo, pensar en eso la aterraba de sobremanera, pensar en convertirse de nuevo en aquella yegua antisocial no le gustaba para nada, ahora que había conocido lo que era la amistad ya no quería volver a sentirse sola, al menos en aquel tiempo en el que no tenía amigas si tenía a su asistente con ella.

-Spike...- susurro el poni lavanda mientras miraba al techo con nostalgia mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír que tocaron la puerta, se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y trato de poner una expreción más alegre

-Adelante- dijo con la voz un poco elevada, para que el cartero pudiera oírla a la perfección.

-Buenos días, princesa- saludo cordialmente el cartero; un poni de color canela y melena azul cielo, ojos del mismo color y una Cutie Mark de papel y pluma.

-Buenos días a usted también- devolvió el saludo la princesa, con una sonrisa bastante convincente.

-Aquí están los documentos de hoy- dijo el poni mientras colocaba de manera suave una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Twilight.

-Gracias, que tenga un buen día- agradeció la princesa con la misma sonrisa.

-Igualmente princesa, con permiso- se despidió el cartero mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y procedía a retirarse.

Al serrarse la puerta la habitación se llenaba de aquel silencio que tanto le molestaba a Twilight, en barias ocasiones intento entablar conversación con aquel cartero, sin éxito alguno, era muy profesional en su trabajo y no se detenía hacer nada más que su labor, mostrando que en verdad era un cartero de Canterlot, enviado personalmente por la princesa Celestia para entregarle esos documento. La poni estaba desesperada por un poco de compañía, todos los días se sentaba en su escritorio, esperando una visita sorpresa por parte de alguna de sus amigas, pero nunca se presentaban excepto los días libres en que planeaban reunirse todas para pasar la noche juntas, en esas ocasiones Twilight trataba de ser la mejor anfitriona de todas, incluso superando a la mismísima Pinkie, cuando estaba con sus amigas no paraba de sonreír, pero bajo esa sonrisa se ocultaba una yegua carcomida por la soledad y la tristeza.

Respiro hondo, vio la pila de documentos frente a ella, luego miro un reloj de arena que igualmente estaba sobre su escritorio, el reloj marcaban las 7:45am, se preguntó a qué hora iba a terminar ese día, pero supuso que sería a muy altas horas de la noche, miro los documentos como quien se resignaba a morir y comenzó a revisarlos, con la misma pesadez con que hacia todos los días.

...

...

En las afueras de Equestria, en un molino de viento abandonado, un dragón de escamas moradas despertó de manera asustada, sus garras temblaban y un sudor frio bajaba por su frente.

Se dijo así mismo que no podía perder más tiempo y que tendría que seguir avanzando, rápidamente tomo la alforja y de esta cayo una fotografía, Spike se le quedo viendo por unos momentos antes de tomarla con sus garras y verla más de cerca, en la fotografía se podía apreciar a una pequeña potranca abrazando afectuosamente a un pequeño dragón, sabía que Twilight tenía una copia, lo que no sabía era que si aún la conservaba.

Twilight fue la única poni que lamento la partida del dragón ya que ningún otro poni se despidio del cuándo lo desterraron, Spike se sentía muy agradecido con ella, jamás lo vio como un monstruo aun cuando sabía que había asesinado a una de sus mas cercanas amigas, ella jamás lo vería de esa manera, y por eso le tenía un gran afecto, un afecto que iba más allá de una amistad.

Guardo la fotografía, se ajustó la capa, se echó la alforja al lomo y se encamino hacia la salida de aquel viejo molino.

Mientras caminaba a paso veloz pensaba en que debería hacer una vez llegase, no esperaba a que sus amigas lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, despues de todo era un criminal y la mayoría de sus amigas pensaban lo mismo. Recordó cuando las vio en aquella sala donde dictaron su sentencia, lo miraban con desprecio, odio y decepción. ¿Qué debería hacer una vez que llegara al pueblo?, iría con Twilight eso sin duda, pero... ¿despues que haría?, sabía lo que sucedería si las princesas supiesen que había violado su sentencia, lo meterían de por vida en un calabozo, no quería eso pero no tenía más opción.

-"Ya deja de pensar en eso"- se regañó mentalmente.

Una a una las horas iban pasando, el estómago del dragón rugió con ferocidad, reclamando por el sagrado alimento, Spike se detuvo cerca de un árbol y se echó bajo su sombra, puso la alforja en su regazo y saco una esmeralda, la miro por un momento, admirando el cómo esta brillaba bajo la luz del sol, la olio un poco y exhalo satisfecho, para un poni, u otra criatura aquellas gemas no olían a nada, pero para un dragón era todo lo contrario, le encantaba el aroma de aquellas piedras preciosas, más aun cuando estas tenían tiempo de añejamiento.

Spike comía tranquilo, dando pequeños mordiscos a la esmeralda para que esta durase mas, la cantidad de gemas no le alcanzaría para sustentar todo el viaje pero no se iba a rendir tan pronto, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar vuelta atrás.

Despues del ultimo bocado se relamió los labios y chupo los dedos, tenía ganas de comer otra, pero debería respetar las raciones del día, no sabía cuándo iba a llegar pero sabía que no sería pronto, si se daba prisa llegaría a más tardar dentro de unos 6 días. Se colocó de nuevo la alforja y siguió caminando rumbo a Equestria.

...

...

Twilight ya estaba llegando a los límites de su cordura, se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal mientras lloraba, lo que había pasado un minuto antes le hizo entender que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Hace un minuto, Twilight se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documento cuando un sonido desde la puerta llamo su atención, alzo la vista para ver qué era eso, fue cuando lo vio, el pequeño dragón se encontraba hay parado, en la puerta, observándola atentamente, Twilight no supo cómo reaccionar, no alcanzo a decir nada cuando el pequeño dragón salió corriendo, Twilight le grito que no se fuera, rápidamente, haciendo uso de su magia se tele transporto hasta la puerta de su despacho, solo para ver a Spike cruzar la esquina, Twilight lo siguió a trote veloz, no recordaba que el dragón fuera tan rápido, corría por los pasillo mientras Twilight hacía gala de su fuerza de voluntad para no perder de vista al dragón.

-¡Spike, espérame!- grito, casi sin aliento.

Al llegar a un pasillo el cual no tenía salida, ni siquiera una ventana, Twilight se detuvo, respirando agitadamente mientras buscaba con la vista a Spike. Pensó en la posibilidad de que se había metido en otro pasillo, o que de alguna forma hubiese aprendido a usar su fuego para tele transportarse igual como lo hacía con las cartas, o que... o que solo había sido una cruel broma de su mente.

-N... no por favor, mi Spike- gemía y lloraba la princesa mientras caía lentamente en el suelo y se colocaba en posición fetal.

Minutos después de haber llorado amargamente se limpió las lágrimas y regreso a su despacho, solo para ver con frustración la pila de documentos el cual creía que se había vuelto más grande desde que salió. Se sentó en su escritorio y dio un vistazo hacia su puerta, viendo el lugar donde diviso a Spike minutos antes, dio un largo respiro antes de terminar de revisar esos documentos.

El astro lunar ya era visible cuando Twilight termino de firmar el último documento, se sentía cansada pero no quería irse a dormir todavía, quería hacer algo que desde hace días no había podido debido su trabajo, y era leer. Dejo los documentos ya firmados y ordenados sobre su escritorio y se encamino hasta la cocina del castillo, moría de hambre, se preparó un sándwich de margaritas y una taza de café, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia su biblioteca y se puso cómoda en uno de los sillones e hizo levitar un par de libros hasta ella, se trataban de algunas historia que no había leído o que ya lo había hecho y quería volver a leerla, los reviso todos hasta llegar a uno que llamo su atención; "La bella y la bestia", ella recordaba haberlo leído en compañía de Spike, y por compañía se refería a ella leyendo y a Spike sentado a su lado, con la nariz pegada a uno de sus comic.

Twilight le dio un sorbo a su humeante taza de café para luego abrir el libro y empezar a leerlo.

 _"Una hermosa poni de campo, que vivía lejos de cualquier civilización salió una mañana de su hogar para cortar flores dentro del bosque, aquel bosque quedaba lejos de su casa pero había visto unos hermosos ejemplares cerca de un claro y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Tomo una capa y se la puso, salió de su casa con una canasta en la boca._

 _Durante su camino saltaba y tarareaba una canción, al llegar cerca de la laguna se agacho y comenzó a cortar las flores, estaba tan ensimismada que no noto una enorme sombra que salía del claro, solo se dio cuenta cuando al darse vuelta vio a una enorme hidra viéndola, la poni no hizo movimiento alguno, creía que si no se movía no notaria su presencia, gran error ya que la hidra lanzo una de sus cabezas hacia ella con la intención de comérsela, la poni reacciono rápidamente y salto hacia un lado, al ver que la única posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida era correr decidió hacerlo._

 _La poni corría por el bosque lo más rápido que podía, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, ya se estaba agotando, la enorme hidra le pisaba los talones y no dudaría en engullirla si la atrapaba. La yegua tropezó con una raiz que sobresalía del suelo, cayo pesadamente mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, alzo la mirada y hay vio a la hidra, ya no podía correr más así que se resignó a morir, la enorme criatura abrió sus fauces y se lanzó en contra de la poni pero antes de siquiera tocarla una segunda sombra la cubrió, el ataque de la hidra fue parada en seco por una garra de color plateada, la hidra rugió con ferocidad y se lanzó a atacar a la segunda criatura, la mandíbula de la segunda criatura se abrió lanzando una enorme llamarada, la hidra chillo estruendosamente mientras era calcinada por las llamas, la poni tubo que cubrirse con ambos cascos, el calor era tan intenso que sentía su pelaje quemándose. Al detenerse los chillidos la poni pudo mirar a su salvador; Un dragón de escamas plateadas y púas negras que la observaba atentamente, la poni no sintió miedo, solo una profunda curiosidad por aquel ser tan majestuoso que la había salvado"_

Twilight leía atentamente su libro, de vez en cuando daba pequeños sorbos a su café y algunas mordídas a su sándwich, le parecía más interesante cada vez que lo leía. Se pasó casi toda la noche leyendo ese libro, aquella lectura la había atrapado por completo, perdió la noción del tiempo y solo quería terminar de leer aquel libro, eran ya la 1:35am cuando llego hasta la última página.

 _"Pese a las palabras de reproche por parte de sus amigos y familiares, Silver dejo todo lo que conocía y amaba para huir con ese dragón, no le importaba como la viera la sociedad, no le importaba que el amor entre dos especies distintas estuviera prohibido, amaba mucho ese dragón y haría lo que sea para estar con él. Fin"._

Twilight serró el libro, le encantaban estas novelas de romance, se preguntaba si algún día ella también encontraría a su príncipe azul, pero le daba un poco de miedo hablar con cualquier semental, claro, con algunas escepciones tales como el hermano de AppleJack. Dejo el libro en su lugar y se dirigió a su alcoba, se sentía algo cansada así que en la mañana lavaría los trastes que había usado, llego a su habitación y se metió en el baño, se dio una ducha rápida con agua caliente, luego de salir del baño se recostó en su cama, serró los ojos lentamente, preguntándose si el día de mañana será mejor.

...

...

Despues de barias horas forzándose a seguir adelante, Spike se había desmayado cerca de un bosque, estuvo casi 10 horas inconsciente cuando un sonido lo despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente, luego los giro hacia su derecha, viendo a un perro diamante el cual tenía su arforja entre sus garra, este lo miraba atentamente sin mover un solo musculo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia así que de nuevo serró los ojos, estuvo así por algunos segundos hasta que despertó de súbito entre molesto y asustado.

-Hijo de...-

Spike se levantó del suelo rápidamente y empezó a correr, sabía que aquel perro ya se encontraba un poco lejos así que uso su olfato para localizarlo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de encontrar su aroma así que desplego sus alas y voló hasta darle alcance, desde arriba podía ver al perro correr como alma que lleva el diablo, Spike le lanzo una pequeña llama el cual quemo una de sus patas trasera, el perro cayó al suelo mientras chillaba agudamente por el intenso ardor, Spike aterrizo frente a él con una mirada asesina, sus ojos de color rojo carmesí y una sonrisa retorcida digna de un psicópata, el perro retrocedía lentamente, con una mirada de absoluto terror, Spike termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos y lo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello. Spike abrió sus fauces, listo para incinerar al perro ladrón, antes de hacerlo este hablo.

-P... por favor... no... No me mates- suplicaba el perro casi sin aliento por aquel apretón.

Spike se quedó helado por un momento, a su mente llego el recuerdo de Fluttershy siendo asesinada por sus propias garras mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera, aquello le revolvió el estomago, sin duda era un recuerdo horrible el cual lo perseguiría hasta su muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó su agarre, el perro cayó al suelo mientras tocia fuertemente, alzo la vista observando al dragón, este lo veía de manera molesta.

-Lárgate- ordeno Spike de manera fría.

-O... Okay, gracias-

El perro corrió con dificultad adentrándose al bosque, Spike lo siguió con la vista hasta que este simplemente se perdió, Spike respiro de manera pesada, estuvo a punto de matar a alguien, era justo la cosa por la que no quería que lo conocieran, por ser un asesino, tomo de nuevo la alforja y la abrió, tenía las gemas contadas y noto que le faltaba una, no se enojó mucho por esto, al menos la fotografía estaba intacta, serró la alforja y continuo caminando, tenía menos comida y había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía que darse prisa.

Desplego sus alas y voló rápidamente, retomando de nuevo su camino, ya no le dolían mucho las alas, volando podía compensar el tiempo perdido, llegaría más rápido a menos que la inanición le impidiera avanzar más.

...

...

...

...

Los días pasaron de manera lenta para ambos personajes, pareciera que esos últimos momentos fueran críticos en sus vidas. Eran las 11:00pm y una lluvia torrencial caía, Spike se encontraba corriendo, le faltaban segundos para llegar a su destino, se golpeaba y caía a cada momento pero poco le importaba, en su estado no debería esforzarse tanto, se encontraba en estado de desnutrición y estaba próximo a padecer de anemia, la comida se le había acabado hace tres días, eso, sumado a que solo comía dos gemas por día era un gran problema para su salud.

Spike llego hasta una pequeña colina, jadeaba exhausto, se quitó la capucha y miro todo el pueblo desde ahí, el pueblo se veía tan diferente y a la vez, tan familiar, lo que le pareció extraño fue el gran castillo que se veía a lo lejos, supuso que ahí se encontraba Twilight, estuvo un par de segundo observándo el castillo antes de dar el primer paso, pero su cansancio, sumado al suelo resbaloso por la humedad hicieron que Spike resbalase y rodara hasta el pie de la colina, tocio bruscamente, se había roto un par de costillas, se levantó como pudo y se encamino hasta donde creía que se encontraba Twilight, daba gracias de que ya era muy tarde y todos deberían estar durmiendo, no quería que nadie lo viese llegar, se preguntaba si Twilight se encontraría en aquel castillo o si seguiría despierta, de cualquier forma no le importaba, solo quería llegar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Twilight no estaba mejor, su salud mental se iba deteriorando cada día más, se encontraba en medio del salón del trono mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, se sacudía y gritaba que se callaran, como si un montón de voces le estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo, Twilight jadeaba y miraba hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de aquellas voces, lo que no sabía era que las voces solo estaban en su cabeza.

-Esto no es real, no lo es, no puede ser real- intentaba convencerse a sí misma la princesa, pero las voces no paraban.

Twilight estuvo a punto de llegar a su punto de quiebre cuando las voces se detuvieron de repente y en su lugar se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta, Twilight lo medito algunos segundo, ¿sería alguna otra broma de su mente?, despues de todo era casi media noche, sería imposible que alguien viniera a esas horas de la noche. Negó con la cabeza, estaba volviéndose loca eso lo sabía, al menos las voces se callaron y estuvo a punto de retirarse a su habitación cuando escucho el toquido de la puerta nuevamente, Twilight dudo en ir a ver si de verdad había alguien en la puerta, trataba de convencerse a sí misma de no ir, pero los toqui dos no paraban.

-"¿Debería ir a ver?"- se cuestionaba la poni lavanda, aun así decidió acercarse a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta esperando no ver a nadie pero lo que vio la dejo impactada, de pie frente a ella se encontraba aquel dragón que pensó que jamás volvería a ver pero ahí estaba el, regalándole una pequeña pero visible sonrisa.

-Spike...-

 _Dos historias diferentes con una cosa en común, volver a tenerse el uno al otro, ahora que están junto les espera un duro desafío._

 **Notas finales: Y bueno mi gente, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo?, la verdad estuve borrándolo y corrigiéndolo varias veces, al final me gusto como quedo, ¿qué opinan ustedes?, ¿le sigo a la historia o de plano me lanzo al metro?, ustedes deciden jeje.**

 **Con esto me despido, próximamente el segundo capítulo de "Un camino hacia el destino". Se les quiere mucho, nos leemos pronto, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Atravesando fronteras.

Capitulo 2: Aquello que creía perdido.

 _Saber que por fin posees todo aquello que quería y has deseado con pasión y preocuparte por perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._

Eso era justamente lo que pasaba por la mente de una joven alicornio, la cual se encontraba recargada sobre el marco de una puerta, a la espera de que aquello no sea otra ilusión, otra cruel broma de su mente.

En una espaciosa pero acogedora habitación para huéspedes, en la suave y cómoda cama se encontraba el dragón llamado Spike, el cual estaba recostado bocarriba y respiraba de manera profunda mientras pequeñas cenizas de un amarillo brillante escapaban de sus fosas nasales, dando asi la señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. En su ya maltratado cuerpo se podían notar una serie de vendajes, la mayoría cubriendo su torso. Twilight lo observaba atentamente desde la puerta, a la espera de que este no desapareciera mágicamente como ya le había sucedido varias veces.

Después de que Spike apareciera milagrosamente frente a la puerta del castillo de Twilight este simplemente se desplomo, por suerte Twilight lo sostubo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Al principio se altero mucho, estaba tentada a gritar por ayuda, pero el incesante aguacero impediría el paso del sonido a oídos de cualquier entidad que no estuviese a pocos metros de su posición, aparte de que sabia que entre sus cascos se encontraba un asesino aunque ella no quiera verlo de esa manera, aun así Spike había sido desterrado de Equestria y tenia terminantemente prohibido ingresar a estas tierras nuevamente, si alguien se enteraba de que estaba ahí darían aviso a las princesas, seria mejor mantenerlo oculto por ahora.

Twilight levito el maltratado cuerpo de su asistente y lo ingreso a su casa/mansión, serró la puerta con llave no mas por precaución. Corrió hacia la sala de los tronos y sin pensarlo subió el cuerpo de Spike sobre la mesa, el mapa holográfico desapareció cuando el cuerpo del dragón toco la mesa. Twilight corrió hacia el pasillo adjunto a la sala y regreso a los pocos minutos con un botiquín de primeros auxilio, lo primero que hizo fue reparar las costillas que tenia rotas con su magia, luego de eso tendría que desinfectar las heridas menores para luego vendarlas, pero el problema era mas grande que eso, aparte de las heridas visible Spike presentaba un grave caso de desnutrición y deshidratación aparte de presentar síntomas visibles de anemia, el poco conocimiento sobre medicina de la alicornio no le servirían de mucho pero no podía darse el lujo de ir a un hospital.

Las siguientes horas fueron criticas, fue difícil bajar la fiebre del dragón, Twilight tuvo que administrarle antibióticos y suero por vía intravenosa, al principio fue difícil insertar la aguja en la gruesa piel del dragón, pero no había nada que la magia no pudiera solucionar.

Luego de pasar casi dos horas mirando fijamente al dragón, Twilight decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, mañana seria un día ocupado, aunque había algo que le preocupaba, algo que no podía recordar.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight despertó como siempre, agradecía que esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, algo raro si se lo preguntaban. La alicornio dio un prolongado bostezo antes de levantarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, respiro hondo, algo la inquietaba, como cuando deberías recordar algo pero no sabes que, después de un momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente salio de la habitación y corrió lo mas rápido posible hacia la habitación adjunta, antes de habría la puerta estrepitosamente se detuvo, respiro hondo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vería.

Luego de calmarse decidió habrír la puerta lentamente, el sonido chirriante de la puerta le heló la sangre, mantenía los ojos serrados no queriendo ver lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, al abrirse por completo Twilight pudo observar una habitación espaciosa con poca iluminación, una cama perfectamente tendida, unas cobijas perfectamente dobladas y una almohada que pareciera que la habían sacado de la fabrica, en resumen... la habitación estaba igual que siempre, nada había cambiado, Twilight tapó su boca con uno de sus cascos, se desplomo lentamente en el suelo mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, todo esto había terminado de destrozar el alma de esa alicornio, estuvo a punto de gritar de pura cólera, tristeza y rabia cuando a su nariz llego un suave aroma, un aroma que le era familiar, tuvo un sobresalto al recordar ese aroma, cualquiera diría que eras solo café pero Twilight reconocería ese olor a kilómetros.

La alicornio se levanto del suelo lentamente, camino de manera calmada hasta la cocina, justo el lugar donde provenía el aroma, se detuvo antes de entrar, de nuevo se preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que habría en ese lugar, luego de entrar Twilight se quedo helada al ver a su pequeño asistente preparando el desayuno, serró los ojos y se los tallo con uno de sus cascos, al abrirlos nuevamente pudo ver a aquel joven dragón que apareció ayer en su puerta, aun mantenía los vendajes puesto pero parecía que ya se encontraba mejor. Twilight no quiso hacer sonido alguno, ni siquiera podía moverse, solo estaba ahí quieta, mirando fijamente a aquel dragón tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido para ella, apenas si podía creer que en verdad había vuelto.

Spike preparaba el desayuno con una precisión casi quirúrgica, se jiró para tomar un utensilio cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un objeto color lavanda de pie en la puerta de la cosina, se giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba aunque ya sabia muy bien quien era. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por segunda vez, ninguno se movió, mucho menos dijeron nada, así fue durante unos incómodos 25 segundos cuando Spike hablo.

-Hola...- saludo el dragón con una incomoda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Hola...- devolvió el saludo la joven princesa sin quitar de su cara la expresión de sorpresa e intriga.

Los minutos pasaron y en la gran mesa se encontraba la princesa y el dragón desayunando, Spike comía de manera rápida pero educada, Twilight no le quitaba los ojos de encima, después de un rato la alicornio finalmente hablo.

-Volviste...-

Spike se quedo quieto por un momento, termino de masticar el bocado antes de hablar.

-Así es... volví-

-¿Por que regresaste?-

-Por que me sentía atrapado, atrapado dentro de mi mismo, por eso regrese-

Twilight se sentía igual, sabia que la mejor forma de salir era si volvía a ver aquel dragón, se preguntaba si Spike sentiría lo mismo, así que no demoro en preguntárselo.

-¿Volviste por otra razón?- pregunto un tanto tímida.

Spike cayo por un momento, como podía explicarle que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella, una yegua la cual lo había criado como si fuera su propia madre, era algo aberrante y enfermizo si lo analizaras mas detalladamente, se lo diría pero no de esa manera.

-Regrese por ti Twilight- respondió el dragón sin pena ni reparo.

Twilight no supo como interpretar aquellas palabras, ¿por que regresaría precisamente por ella? ¿había algo mas escondido en sus palabras? esas eran las preguntas que se hacia la joven alicornio mientras que el dragón no dejaba de observarla atentamente, a la espera de alguna respuesta, después de varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos al dragón se resigno a creer que Twilight no diría nada mas a menos que el hablara primero.

-¿Como están las chicas?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Ellas están... bien, un poco ocupadas con sus vidas, ya casi ni nos juntamos- hablo torpemente la alicornio.

Spike no sabia que le pasaba, pareciera que Twilight había perdido la habilidad de hablar con otros, aunque eso sonaba ridículo, después de todo era una princesa, debería estar acostumbrada a hablar con grandes figuras autoritarias o de gran importancia, ¿o es que acaso se trataba de el? pensar en que Twilight le tenia un poco de rencor lo ponía nervioso.

Todo el comedor se lleno de un sepulcral silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, no quería mirarse a los ojos, solo miraban el plato frente a ellos, con la excepción que el de Twilight aun tenia algo de aquel desayuno.

El timbre de la puerta del castillo se dejo escuchar y ambos personajes miraron en aquella dirección, preguntándose quien podría ser. Una chillóna pero muy conocida voz se dejo escuchar detrás de la puerta y tanto el dragón como la princesa se miraron asustados, rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro preguntándose que deberían hacer.

-¿Que hago Twilight?- pregunto Spike con el evidente miedo plasmado en su cara.

Twilight no sabia que hacer, muy en contra de lo que quería, sus amigas aun le tenían un poco de rencor a Spike y si se enteran que esta aquí no dudarían en dar aviso a la guardia real, tenia que hallar una manera de ocultarlo.

-Regresa a la habitación, me voy a asegurar de que no se acerquen mas de lo debido- sugirió la alicornio.

Spike asintió y rápidamente regreso a la habitación donde había pasado la noche anterior, Twilight lo miraba atentamente mientras se alejaba, le parecía curiosa y a la vez fascinante la nueva forma de caminar de su amigo. No quiso perder mas tiempo así que se dirigió a la puerta principal del castillo.

Afuera del castillo se encontraba un grupo de cuatro yeguas muy conocidas, las cuales esperaban pacientemente a que la princesa de la amistad les permitiera el ingreso al castillo, a excepción de una de ellas, la cual no podía esperar mucho a comenzar la fiesta.

-¡Twilight, si no habres la puerta inmediatamente me comeré todo el pastel yo sola!- grito la poni fiestera.

-Ya te lo comiste Pinkie- hablo de manera calmada la vaquera.

Pinkie se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, miro la charola con nada mas que migajas en uno de sus cascos y sonrió apenada.

-Jejeje upsi, no importa, prepararé otro-

La puerta del castillo se habría estrepitosamente y una agitada y nerviosa alicornio se asomo en esta.

-Jeje hola chicas, ¿como están?-

-¿Querida pero que te paso?- pregunto la modista al ver lo agitada que se encontraba la alicornio.

-No... no pasa nada... por favor, pasen- ofreció la alicornio mientras se movia un poco para darle pase libre a sus amigas.

Spike se encontraba en aquella habitación en la que había pasado la noche, recorriéndola de arriba hacia a bajo con los ojos, observando cada aspecto de esta, y el aroma impregnado de la alicornio en todo el castillo, cada inhalada llenaba a sus pulmones de esa deliciosa fragancia a lavanda, el olor del perfume y del champú que usaba la alicornio, para el era una droga, un vicio prohibido, su mas grande pero no único pecado.

Se quito de la cabeza aquellos pecaminosos deseos y se concentró en algo mas importante. La idea de salir y entablar conversación con sus antiguas amigas le era tentadora, luego recordó sus miradas de decepción y cólera, ¿seguirán odiándolo? ¿acaso el tiempo habrá curado ese resentimiento?.

Las risas y musica no se hicieron esperar, a la nariz del dragón llego un aroma exquisito, familiar, algo con lo que había soñado en ocasiones anterior y era el aroma de los pasteles de Pinkie, nadie en Equestria en su sano juicio le pondría tanta azúcar a la mezcla, aun con la peligrosa cantidad de azúcar, los pasteles de Pinkie eran los mejores de toda Equestria.

-"Creo que podre asomarme un poco sin que me vean"- pensó el dragón antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

Spike habrio un poco la puerta de la habitación, lo suficiente como para ver lo que había aya afuera, a la primera que vio fue a Twilight la cual volteo la mirada hacia su dirección, Spike serró la puerta rápidamente mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-"¿Me habrá visto?"-

Twilight estaba nerviosa, de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada en dirección a la habitación donde estaba hospedado Spike, esto claro lleno de curiosidad a algunas de sus amigas.

-¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?- pregunto la pegazo cían.

-N... no... ¿por que lo preguntas?-

-¿Pareces algo tensa?-

-¿Tensa?, yo no estoy tensa, tu eres la que esta tensa-

A Dash le parecía mas que sospechosa la actitud de su amiga, se le quedo viendo fijamente con los ojos entre serrados por un par de segundos hasta que la alicornio giro los ojos en una dirección en especifico, Rainbow siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que miro Twilight y sus ojos se encontraron con una puerta la cual estaba situada a un lado de la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Que estas escondiendo?- pregunto la pegazo mientras se dirigía en aquella direccion.

-¡Por favor no entres ahí!- grito la alicornio después de haberle cortado el paso a Rainbow.

El grito por parte de la alicornio llamo la atención de todos los presentes en ese castillo.

-¿Que te pasa terróncitó?- pregunto AppleJack.

-Vez Pinkie, te dije que tus pasteles le harían daño a alguien algún día- regaño la modista a la poni fiestera.

-Que nos quieres ocultar- exigió la pegazo.

-Nada, no les estoy ocultando nada- hablo Twilight ya mas nerviosa por tantas preguntas.

-No nos digas que tienes a un guapo semental hay escondido- cuestionó la modista con una mirada que puso mas nerviosa a Twilight.

-"Algo así"- pensó la alicornio con un pequeño atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas, luego sacudió su cabeza y saco de su mente esos pensamientos -Claro que no, ¿como se le ocurre pensar en algo así, lo que tengo hay es... un proyecto, si, un nuevo proyecto, solo que aun no esta terminado, es por eso que no quiero que lo vean hasta que este listo-

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo de manera sospechosa, luego rieron a carcajadas.

-Jajaja oh Twilight, ¿por que no se te ocurrió decirnos eso desde un principio?- pregunto la modista.

-Jajaja si verdad, no se por que no se me ocurrió antes- reía de manera nerviosa la alicornio, pero a la vez reía aliviada de que se tragaran ese cuento y no solo ella, Spike también se sintió mas aliviado, tanto que exhaló todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo.

El día continuo con normalidad, Twilight dejo de sentirse tensa y se entrego de lleno al alegre momento que pasaba con sus amigas un día al mes, reía y bailaba como si en cualquier momento todo eso se terminaría y regresaría a su solitario mundo.

En la habitación de huéspedes Spike también disfrutaba de la musica, movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo al compás de las suaves melodías del tocadiscos, mantenía los ojos serrados y de vez en cuando cantaba en voz baja las partes de la canción que se sabia. El dragón se había sentado de espalda contra la puerta, por si a algunas de sus amigas le picara la curiosidad y se les ocurríera entrar a ver el supuesto proyecto de Twilight, aunque nada de eso paso y Spike pudo pasar una excelente mañana a pesar de estar encerrado, oír las alegres risas de sus amigas después de tanto tiempo lo alegraban de sobremanera.

Era mas de media noche cuando las chicas finalmente decidieron ir a dormir. En la enorme habitación de la princesa la mayoria entaban metidas en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, Twilight les insistió en que durmieran todas en su cama ya que la misma resultaba ser exageradamente grande, sus amigas se negaron con la escusa de que no querían importunar el sueño de la princesa, incapaz de convencerlas Twilight cerro los ojos para luego quedarse dormida.

Media hora mas tarde Twilight habrío los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que se le había olvidado algo, lo único que habia echo Spike ese día era desayunar, se sintió como una tonta al darle mas importancia a sus amigas y no darse cuenta que tenia a un herido y hambriento dragón en la habitación de al lado.

Con la cautela de un gato Twilight salio de la habitación para luego correr a la habitación adjunta, abrió la puerta y se alarmo al ver la habitacion vacia, de nuevo considero la idea de que la presencia de Spike no haya sido mas que una ilución, rapidemente descarto esa idea, ella lo habia visto, lo habia tocado, habia hablado con el, fue real para ella pero entonces ¿donde estaba?, recordo que la ultima vez que desaparecio asi de repente de la habitacion lo encontro en la cosina, sin perder mas tiempo corrio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cosina del castillo mientras contenia el aliento, le rogaba a los dioses que en verdad se encontrara alli. Al llegar a la cosina pudo respirar aliviada al ver que si se encontraba hay, cosinando quien sabe que.

Twilight se sintio como una tonta, debio haberse imaginado que Spike era lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidar de si mismo, incluso cuidaba de ella cuando vivian juntos, siempre hacia las cosas por ella ¿pero ella que hacia por el?, no podia recordar una sola cosa que habia echo por el mas que tratarlo como a un niño.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el dragon al sentir el deje de pesadez que traia la alicornio.

-Jeje no nada, solo recordaba los viejos tiempos-

Spike sonrrio tambien, pensar en los cortos pero inolvidables momentos que paso con sus amigas lo llenaban de nostalgia.

-¿Quieres algunos?- ofrecio cordialmente el dragon, al momento de preguntar eso Twilight sintio el inconfundible aroma de los panqueques.

La alicornio ya habia cenado pero un bocadillo antes de dormir no le caerian nada mal. El par de amigos degustaron un delicioso bocadillo mientras charlaban amenamente, se contaban anegdotas las cuales consistian en vivencias despues de que fueron separados uno del otro.

-Tirek se asercaba mas y mas a mi, mis amigas y Discord estaban eridos, los elementos de la armonia eran inutiles, pensar en que mis amigas moririan me lleno de colera y rabia, despues de eso no puedo recordar mas nada pero mis amigas me dijeron que explote en una llamarada de fuego, mi crin y cola se ensendieron en fuego, mis ojos se tiñeron de un rojo sangre y pues...-

-¿Pues que?- pregunto el dragon al ver que Twilight se habia cortado a si misma.

-Lo que siguio despues es algo un tanto dificil de relatar-

-Lo mataste- se contesto a si mismo Spike.

Twilight habrio los ojos de par en par ¿como fue que lo supo? pensar que su mejor amigo la veria como una acesina la aterraba y rapidamente intento explicarle las cosas de manera apresurada.

-Te... te juro que no queria hacerlo, mis amigas y Discord estaban en peligro, no era yo misma en ese momen...- cayo al sentir las garras de su asistente tomarla de los hombros y pedirle que se tranquilizara.

-Twilight... Twilight calmate por favor, despertaras a las chicas-

Twilihgt se tranquilizo, solo un poco, aun tenia la duda de si Spike la veria como una mala poni.

-¿Crees que soy mala, digo... por asecinar a Tirek?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos la princesa.

-No soy el mas indicado para decirte eso, Twilight-

Twilight se quedo elada por un momento, durante estos años ha echo todo lo posible por olvidar aquello, pero de nuevo aquellas imágenes llegaron a su mente de golpe, podía recordarlo, los gritos, las súplicas, el llanto y la sangre derramada, todo lo recordaba, creia que habia olvidado eso para siempre pero no era asi.

-Todos cometemos errores, alguno de ellos nos marcan para toda la vida, aun asi habran ponis que te perdonaran por tus pecados y no podras sesar ese dolor hasta que no haceptes que eso no fue tu culpa-

Tenia razon, aquello no fue culpa de la alicornio, de igual forma Spike no tubo la culpa de haber causados todas esas muertes incluyendo a la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad.

Spike se aserco lentamente a Twilight, poniendola algo nerviosa en ese momento, Spike termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos, envolviendo a la alicornio en un calido abrazo, Twilight contenia el aliento, abrazar a Spike cuando era mas pequeño resultaba ser adorable, pero ahora ese sentimiento era remplazado por otro, algo que la princesa no podia desifrar por mas que lo pensaba.

-Talvez no quieras perdonarte por lo que paso, pero yo si te perdono- le susurro el dragon al oido.

Twilight pudo sentir la sinceridad en esas palabras, habia alguien hai apoyandola cuando mas lo necesitaba, jamas penso en contar con el apoyo de Spike nuevamente pero hai estaba el, habrazandola protectoramente. Twilight ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzo a llorar, apoyando la cabeza contra el firme pero suave pecho del dragon mientras le devolvia el abrazo, Spike acariciaba su crin mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que todo estaria bien.

Estubieron asi un buen rato hasta que aquel abrazo lleno de amor y ternura se convirtio en algo vergonzoso para los dos. Ya bien entrada la madrugada hambos amigos se despidieron y entraron a sus despectivas habitaciones para descanzar un poco, cada uno se quedo dormido pensando en el otro y en como iba a cambiar sus vidas, ya sea para bien o para mal seguirian juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, al igual que todos los meses Twilight despedia a sus amigas desde la puerta de su castillo, para ella eso solo significaba una cosa; Un largo, extenuante y solitario mes.

Al serrar la puerta Twilight se quedo mirando el interior de su castillo, ese silencio el cual amenazo en multiples ocaciones acabar con su cordura se hacia presente nuevamente, Twilight estuvo a punto de deprimirse nuevamente hasta que una gruesa pero jugurtona voz llamo su atención.

-¡Cielos! este lugar hace que mi vieja caverna parezca un basurero-

Twilight observaba al dragón mientras este se paseaba por todo el lugar mirando las decoraciones, la princesa rio por lo bajo, algo le decia que ese dia en particular no seria como los otros, que seria mas... divertido.

-¿Tu nunca has limpiado aqui cierto?- pregunto Spike al ver un armario lleno de polvo, pergaminos y todo tipo de libros.

-No, normalmente mi asistente era el que limpiaba todo- dijo Twilight, dandole una sutil indirecta a Spike para que comenzara a limpiar, si lo conocia bien diria algo como; "No se diga mas, Spike el valiente y glorioso limpiara este armario" o algo parecido.

-Me da lastima ese asistente tuyo- dijo Spike secamente mientras serraba la puerta de aquel armario.

Twilight se quedo muda, en serio no se esperaba aquella respuesta, cuando Spike volteo la mirada para verla esta agacho la cabeza para disimular la sorpresa que le habian causado aquellas palabras.

-Ire a preparar el almuerzo-

Spike salio del despacho de Twilight, la alicornio aun seguia conmocionada, a Spike le encantaba hacer los queaseres por ella, o almenos al antiguo Spike, sabia lo que significaba eso, Spike la ayudaría en lo que pudiera pero no seria el quien hiciera todo como hace unos años atras, ya no era un niño manipulable, alguien que le puedad decir que haga algo y este acepte de buenas a primeras, ahora era un joven dragon, ya capaz de tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta y eso a Twilight la llenaba de orgullo.

-Oh Spike, ya eres un dragon maduro-

Mientras tanto de camino hacia la cosina un joven dragon mantenia un debate mentar entre sus sentimientos y su lado racional.

-"¿Debi haberme ofrecido a limpiar... aunque sea un poco? Twilight tiene mucho trabajo y me esta dejando ospedar en su casa, seria lo justo pero... las cosas han cambiado, me lo prometi a mi mismo, dejare de ser el tonto bebe dragon que era antes"-

Mientras Spike continuaba con su pelea mental una figura lo observaba atentamente mientras se mantenía escondido, ni las mas poderosas entidades de la creación han podido localizarlo cuando realizaba su hechizo de camuflaje, pero ese dia seria la ecepcion.

-¡Se que estas hai, no es necesario que te sigas escondiendo!- grito el dragón al persivir el aroma de su espía.

La entidad se sorprendió en primera instancia, luego río a carcajadas, felicitando de manera sarcastica al dragon por su pequeña azaña imposible para unos, privilegio para otros.

-Miren quien decidió volver después de tantos años-

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto la seca y amenazante voz del dragón.

-Nada, solo vengarme por haberme arrebatado lo mas preciado que he tenido en milenios, ¡maldito acesino!-

Spike no dijo nada, solo miro a la figura con rencor, sabia de lo que estaba hablando, hacia lo imposible por olvidar la atrocidad que habia echo, se lamentaba por eso, lloraba por eso, se maldecia asi mismo por eso pero la entidad frente a el era el menos indicado para jusgar sus pecados.

-No me vuelvas a llamar asecino- ordeno Spike mientras pequeñas cenizas salian de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Ha no?, ¿Y como quieres que te llame despues de lo que isiste? despues de haber destruido una vida tan pura e inocente-

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, eres el menos indicado para juzgarme, has causado toda clase de males desde el inicio de la creacion, eones de años hantes de que yo naciera, ¿como te atreves a decirme tan descaradamente lo que esta bien y esta mal?!-

-Por lo menos no mate a nadie- respondio Discord secamente.

Spike no supo que decir ante eso, en los libros de historia narraban las cosas malas que habia echo el Draconecus pero en ninguna se menciona un victima, solo bromas pesadas con un toque de caos en ella, odiaba admitirlo pero Discord tenia razón.

-Bueno... a nadie a excepción de ti- hablo Discord con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Luego de aquellas palabras un fuerte viento azoto la cara del dragon, el mechon de espina que caia frente a su rostro comenzo a hondear salvajemente, el Draconecus iba en serio, en verdad quería matar a Spike, pero resultaría mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Te advierto que ya no soy el de antes- respondió Spike, al instante otra oleada de viento azoto la cara del draconecus, podía sentir el poder del dragón y la temperatura subiendo a un nivel sofocante.

-Jeje, admito que te has vuelto mas fuerte, pero estas en una muy clara desventaja, a leguas se notas que estas herido, no durarás mucho tiempo-

-Eso lo veremos...-

 _Dos titanes enfrentándose por razones distintas, ¿quien ganara esta contienda? ¿la venganza o la culpa?_

 **Notas finales: No estaba muerto señores, andaba de parranda... una parranda de 3 meses por lo visto jeje, ya en serio, lamento la demora, tube que solucionar algunos problemas en mi vida pero ya estoy listo para continuar, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion de "La vida despues de la muerte". Se les quiere mucho, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Atravesando fronteras.

Capítulo 3: Nuevo hogar.

Pov Spike.

Mis pupilas se dilatan, mis músculos se contraen y mis pulmones se espanden para tratar de consumir el valioso aire que me faltaba pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, me faltaba el oxígeno y sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y abrazara la fria muerte.

En mi estado de semi-inconciencia recordaba aquellos valiosos momento que pase con mis amigas, las cosas que hicimos juntos, las cosas que pudimos hacer y lugares que pudimos vicitar, siempre quise ver aquella obra de teatro en ponihatan, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, ahora me ayo aqui, en este espacio vacio color negro y morado, en un bano esfuerzo por respirar.

A mi mente llego los recuerdos de la poni a la que amo, detallaba su hermoso rostro en mi mente, seria la ultima vez que la viera... No, no alcanze a decirle lo que sentia, debo decircelo, debo decirle que la amo...

Pov narrador.

El cuerpo del dragon se encendio en una brillante llamarada de fuego verde, la oliada de calor y descontrolado poder enpezo a desquebrajar el infinito espacio que rodeaba al dragon y la oscuridad desaparecio.

El cuerpo de Spike cayo al frio suelo de piedra, momentos despues el cuerpo de Discord cayo de la misma manera a un par de metros de Spike, el draconecus levanto la vista para ver al dragon, en su cara se podia notar el miedo y la sorpresa, nunca nadie habia salido con vida de la "Caosfera", un poderoso hechizo que el habia creado, con el podia atrapar a cualquier criatura y sofocarla hasta la muerte, de nuevo el dragon habia burlado su poder con tanta facilidad, cosa que hizo cabrear al draconecus.

Spike trataba de reincorporarce, tocia y respiraba hondo para oxigenar su sangre, pero no contaba con una poderosa patada dirigida hacia su rostro. Spike volo varios metro por los aires antes de precipitarse al suelo, intento levantarse lo mas rapido que podia pero ese ultimo golpe lo dejo aturdido, todo le daba vueltas y se tambaleaba como si estubiera pasado de copa. Otro golpe dirigido a su vientre obligo al dragon a incarse mientras se sostenia con fuerza el estomago.

\- ¿Te gustaria que te quitara a la poni mas importante de tu vida? -Pregunto el draconecus, Spike no dijo nada, solo permanecio con la cabeza agachada.

Discord lo miraba con odio y repudio, estiro su garra de oso e hizo aparecer una lanza de plateado metal, lo alzo por sobre su cabeza dispuesto a matar a Spike.

La sorpresa de Discord se hizo presente cuando la lanza se quebro como vidrio al entrar en contacto con las gruesas escamas del dragon, su sorpresa paso a terror cuando Spike lo miro de manera asecina, Discord intento apartarse de el lo mas pronto posible pero Spike lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo con una facilidad preocupante.

\- ¡Si le pones una sola fibra de tu cuerpo en su hermosa crin... te mato!.

La manera tan fria en la que hablo el dragon le helo la sangre a Discord, de verdad estaba hablando enserio. Aciendo alarde de su poder caotico Discord se combiertio en gelatina y se escurrio por entre los dedos de Spike, el dragon se sorprendio por eso pero no se dejo amedrentar, tomo una pose de pelea y se preparo para lo que sea que Discord le tubiese preparado. El Draconecus volvio a su estado normal mientras miraba al dragon con condecendencia.

\- ¿La amas verdad?

Esa pregunta dejo un poco coibido a Spike, no entendia por que le preguntaba eso, pero igual le contesto.

\- Mas que a mi propia vida...

\- ¿Y que sentirias si ella ya no estubiera?, ¿Si un dia despiertas sabiendo que ya no existe?

Spike cayo por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente en la pregunta y como responderia, era sierto que si perdiera a Twilight su vida dejaria de tener sentido, pero por que Discord le hacia estas preguntas.

\- Ya no tendria motivos para seguir viviendo...

\- Si, tambien pense lo mismo cuando perdia a mi queridisima Fluttershy -Comento el Draconecus sin vacilar.

Spike no dijo nada, tenia muy en claro lo que habia echo y los sentimientos que tenia Discord hacia su amiga. Pensar en el daño que le hizo ocacionado al ente del caos le pesaba mucho, pero muy poco podria hacer por el.

\- Lo siento Discord, en verdad lo siento -Hablaba el dragon con la voz quebrada.

\- Yo lo siento mas... -Comento Discord desbiando la mirada.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno de los dos decia nada, ya no tenian nada de que hablar, el primero en romper el silencio fue el dios del caos, enjuagando sus ojos y carraspeando un poco antes de proferir palabra.

\- Bueno, si el asunto esta casi resulto te devolvere al castillo.

\- ¿Como de que casi resuelto? -Pregunto con miedo el dragon.

\- Esto todavia no ha acabado, solo queria saber si estabas arepentido, veo que si lo estas -Discor le dedico una mirada despectiba a Spike- Pero este asunto todavia no acaba.

\- ¡¿Espera que?!

Antes de que Spike siguiera hablando el suelo bajo sus patas desaparecio, cayendo de espaldas al frio suelo de cristal, aterriso fuertemente y dejo escapar un quejido de dolor al caer sobre una de sus alas, el daño no fue grave pero valla que le dolio mucho.

\- "¡Maldito Discord, me las vas a pagar!" -Penso con colera el dragon

Segundos despues una muy preocupada Twilight se aserco rapidamente al dragon, aquel grito la habia alertado y no dudo en dejar su trabajo para averiguar que habia pasado.

\- ¡Spike, ¿Que paso, estas bien?!.

\- S... si, solo... solo me tropese y cai, es todo, no te preocupes -Mintio el dragon con el evidente dolor plasmado en su rostro.

\- ¿Seguro? no pareces estar bien -Insistio la princesa.

\- Si si gracias, voy a preparar el almuerzo, sigue haciendo lo tuyo.

Spike se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a paso lento hacia la cosina mientras aun se sobaba el hala lastimada, Twilight lo miraba preocupada, sabia que algo habia pasado pero su amigo no se lo queria decir por alguna razon, confiaba en que se lo diria despues pero mientras tanto lo dejaria hacer lo suyo y ella seguiria con su labor.

Ese dia Twilight termino temprano, en sircunstancias normales ella tendria que administrar todo el papeleo que se acumulaba en su escritorio, hacer la limpiesa en su espacio de trabajo entre otras cosas mas que le quitaban tiempo, naturalmente su fiel asistente y amigo fue quien se encargo de esa labor, ahorrandole a Twilight muchas horas de trabajo.

Twilight termino de firmar el ultimo papel de ese dia, serro los ojos y suspiro para luego mirar por la ventana, sorprendiendose al ver el sol en su punto medio.

\- "Es la primera vez que termino tan temprano" -Penso la princesa antes de que Spike tomara la hoja de papel frente a ella y lo metiera en un archivero de metal que Twilight tenia en su despacho.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos jajaja -Comento Spike con algo de gracia y nostalgia.

\- Si, tal y como era antes -Respondio Twilight con una sonrrisa triste, sonrrisa que se hizo mas alegre al ver a su querido dragon sonrriendole tambien.

...

...

\- ¡No puede ser, las guardaste! -Grito Spike con emocion.

\- No queria tirarlas, asi que las acomode aqui y las envolvi en plastico para que no se dañaran.

\- Gracias Twilight, eres la mejor.

Spike tenia entre sus garras uno de sus Comic, serca de el habia una caja grande con el resto de sus preciadas revistas sobre sus heroes favoritos, ademas de los Comic, en aquella habitacion se encontraban varias de las pertenencias del dragon por no decir que todas; su canasta, algunos juguetes, el cascaron de donde salio su fenix, incluso el rubi de fuego que le regalo a Rarity años atras.

Spike se hacerco lentamante a la joya, mirandola con detenimirmto, trayendo a su mente una serie de recuerdos agridulse.

\- Rarity me la dio despues de que te fuiste, creo que no hizo falta preguntarle porque me la queria dar -Comento Twilight tristemente, imaginando los pensamientos de su dragon.

Aquella joya representaba un regalo dado con mucho amor, y fue devuelto con odio y resentimiento, desde ese dia Rarity no queria saber nada del dragon, y eso tambien implica a las cosas que le recordaban a el. Twilight no podia ver el rostro de Spike, por lo que se le era dificil saber su estado de animo, se aserco un poco para consolarlo pero se detuvo al ver que Spike devoro de un solo vocado el rubi de fuego. Spike masticaba con gusto mientras dibujaba una sonrrisa en su rostro, Twilight estaba sorprendida, nunca se imagino que haria eso.

\- ¿Porque hisiste eso? -Pregunto Twilight.

\- Por que ya no significa nada para mi, no se porque no me la comi antes, si estaba buena -Decia el dragon mientras se relamia los labios y chupaba sus dedos.

Despues de aquella accion Spike tomo la caja donde estaban sus revista y salio de la habitacion, listo para comenzar la mudanza a la habitacion que estaba junto a la de Twilight, la princesa no le dijo mas nada, solo levito unas cuantas cosas para ayudar a Spike con el traslado. Estubieron moviendo cosas y redecorando la habitacion, al final Spike quedo mas que satisfecho y se podia notar en su mirada, hacia ya tiempo que no tenia un espacio solo para el al que podia llamar hogar dulse hogar, Twilight tenia la misma sonrrisa, mas por ver a su dragon feliz que por otra cosa, Spike dio un salto y cayo sobre la cama, riendo como un niño.

\- Jaja casi no has cambiado nada Spike, sigue siendo el mismo -Recalco la princesa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Ja -ja, no lo dices encerio Twi, tu misma me lo dijiste, he cambiado mucho.

\- En apariencia, pero sigues siendo el mismo dragoncito jugueton -Dijo Twilight mientras lo miraba con burla.

\- Aja con que esas tenemos, ahora te castigare.

Spike tomo a la princesa por los casco delantero y la acosto sobre la cama, ya estando casi encima de ella comenzo a hacerle cosquillas, Twilight reia a riendas sueltas mientras le pedia que se detubiera, despues de casi un minuto de cosquillas y risas Spike se detubo, espero un momento para que Twilight se calmara ya que se encontraba un poco ajitada, Spike la miraba con una sonrrisa condesendiente mientras Twilight jadeaba, gotas de sudor caian de su rostro y su crin despeinada haria que cualquiera que mirara esa escena pensaria muchas cosas, pero spike solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veia en ese momento.

\- No es justo, hiciste trampa -Regaño la princesa con enojo finjido.

\- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -Argumento Spike, luego penso bien en lo que dijo y habrio los hojos sorprendido.

Twilight no dijo nada, solo lo miro enternecida, estiro uno de sus casco acarisiando la mejilla del dragon, Spike se sonrrojo y trago saliva, no sabia como interpretar esa accion por parte de su amada alicornio. Twilight cambio su semblante a una mirada triste, Spike no entendio esto ultimo, Twilight se aserco lentamente a su rostro, estirando un poco los labios para darle un beso, Spike contubo la respiracion mientras sus escamas se teñian de rojo, sentia sus mejillas arder, finalmente probaria esos labios que hanelaba con desesperacion pero el destino tenia otros planes, el beso se poso sobre su mejilla, seguido de un muy apretado habrazo y unas palabras las cuales reforzaria aun mas el camino que habia decidido tomar.

\- Jamas te apartes de mi lado -Le susurro Twilight muy serca de su oido.

Aquellas palabras fueron mejor que un beso, aquellas palabras le llegaron a lo mas profundo del corazon a Spike, aunque le costara la vida estaria siempre con Twilight, aunque pareciera imposibre ganaria su corazon, aunque tenga todo en contra lucharia por esta vida, lucharia por su nuevo hogar.

...

...

La mañana llego y con ella los rayos del sol, lentamente los ojos reptilianos de Spike comenzaron abrirse, solo viendo una mancha borrosa de color lavanda, se pregunto que era eso esaptamente, parpadeo un parde veces mas antes de recuperar por completo la vicion y lo que vio lo sorprendio, a pocos sentimetos del rostro del dragon se encontraba el rostro sonrriente de la princesa de la amistad, esta lo miraba con ternura y Spike la miraba perplejo y con las mejillas rojas.

\- Buen dia Spike.

\- B.. buenos dias Twilight... ¿que esta pasando?.

\- Jeje creo que nos quedamos dormidos, desperte hace rato y note que me tenias habrazada, de echo aun me sigues habrazando jeje -Se rio la princesa.

Spike al notar que era sierto se disculpo e intento apartarse de ella, pero Twilight no se lo permitio y estrecho mas el habrazo, undiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Spike, este se sintio raro al principio, pero se entrego al habrazo, estubieron asi un rato hasta que Spike hablo.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta?.

\- Hmm como media hora, ¿por que?.

\- ¿Te despertaste y solo te me quedaste viendo mientras yo dormia? -Pregunto Spike, divertido.

\- No me tomes por loca, es que te vez tierno cuando duermes, y tambien pensaba en algunas cosas.

\- ¿Que cosas? -Pregunto Spike curioso.

\- Emm... cosas sin importancia -Mintio la princesa mientras se ponia algo nerviosa, Spike noto esto pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

En realidad a Twilight si le parecia tierna la manera en la que dormia su dragon, se veia tan apacible, tan frajil e indefenso, y a la vez tan poderoso y majestuoso, nadie tan perfecto deberia vivir enserrado como animal salvaje, Twilight sabia que la mejor forma de protejerlo era mantenerlo oculto en el castillo, pero no le gustaba la idea de aislarlo de los demas, hayaria la forma de hacer que Spike recuperara su antigua vida de una manera parcial, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era haciendole vivir la vida que ella tenia, la vida de un poni.

...

En la gran mesa del comedor Spike y Twilight desayunaban mientras esperaban al mensajero con los papeles del dia, hablaban y reian, incluso hubo una pequeña guerra de comida la cual acabo cuando Twilight le embarro un pastel en la cara a Spike.

\- Eso fue falta, se merese una targeta roja jajaja -Se reia el dragon pero algo de aquel pastel le habia entrado en el ojo y le dolia un poco.

\- Lo siento Spike, no era mi intencion.

Twilight estaba algo preocupada pero aun asi le daba gracia todo el asunto y lo expresaba en pequeñas risitas, Spike le iba a replicar pero al parecer el mensajero habia llegado, rapidamente Twilight levito a Spike y se lo llevo a su habitacion, luego salio serrando la puerta tras de si, Spike se encontraba en el suelo de la habitacion de la princesa algo aturdido, le sorprendion la rapida accion de la alicornio, realmente no queria que nadie se enterase que el estaba ahi, cosa que le gustaba ya que entendia que Twilight no lo queria volver a perder.

Twilight se sento en la mesa de su despacho, se encontraba algo esaltada asi que se calmo un poco antes de permitirle el paso al mensajero. El poni color canela entro al despacho de la princesa no sin antes darle los buenos dias, Twilight lo soludo de igual manera, resivio los papeles y se despidio del poni, este salio del despacho serrando la puerta tras de si, a Twilight le parecio algo extraño el momento, en sircunstancias normales hubiera querido que el cartero se quedara a hacerle compañia, en esta ocacion queria que se largase lo mas pronto posible, ¿realmente su vida cambio tanto en tan solo unos pocos dias?.

\- ¿Que tenemos para hoy? -Pregunto de repente Spike probocandole un pequeño sobresalto a la princesa.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a proposito verdad? -Pregunto Twilight con molestia finjida mientras se levantaba de la silla y se hacercaba lenta y amenazadoramente al dragon.

\- Jaja no Twilight, no empieces, espera por favor.

Twilight se avalanzo sobre Spike, este al saber las intenciones de la princesa no opuso resistencia y se dejo derribar, ya en el suelo comenzaron un pequeño juego de luchas, por su puesto Twilight salio vencedora solo porque Spike la dejo ganar, con lo que no contaba era que su princesa se portaria de manera arrogante el resto del dia y le presumiria su victoria a cada momento.

\- Jajaja, un fuerte y temible dragon no pudo contra una pequeña poni, que verguenza -Se mofaba con sorna la princesa.

\- Ya deja eso Twi, sabes que te deje ganar -Se quejo Spike ya un poquito molesto.

\- Jaja, si claro.

En realidad, Twilight sabia que Spike la dejo ganar, solo queria molestarlo un poco, seria tonto pensar que un poni se comparara en fuerza con un dragon, eran muy diferentes, tanto en anatomia como en fuerza, a su mente llego lo que penso esta mañana cuando desperto en los brazos de Spike, transformarlo en un poni le daria una nueva vida aqui en Equestria.

\- Oye Spike.

\- Mmmm ¿que quieres? -Pregunto Spike aun molesto.

\- ¿Te gustaria ser un poni? -Pregunto Twilight mirandolo a los ojos.


End file.
